One And Done
by Madoka ayu
Summary: C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, du moins cela aurait dû l'être mais il était certainement pas celui qu'elle aurait pensé, ce jour qui scellerait son destin...
1. Chapter 1

**Voila donc une nouvelle fic idée de ma jumelle Iliana qui n'avait pas le temps de l'écrire, je m'en sers donc pour posté pour son anniversaire cette fic que je l****ui dédicace. Ce sera donc une song fic, chaque chapitre sera illustré par une chanson ou musique, celui ci est illustré par Marry You de Bruno Mars le lien ne marchant pas vous le trouverez sur You tube. ****  
**

**Comme l'a dit Iliana dans son chapitre posté aujourd'hui de tu es à moi, nous avons des fics en cours déjà, donc la suite risque de se faire attendre mais elle arrivera promis mais moins rapidement que sept jours pour agir, je voulais absolument poster ce prologue pour rendre hommage à une des plus fabuleuse personne que j'ai rencontré, c'était hier son anniversaire mais bon on s'en tape, c'est l'intention qui compte.  
**

**Voila bon anniversaire ma jumelle de coeur, je t'adore et t'avoir rencontré est merveilleux, merci à Castle !  
**

**Prologue **

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, l'ultime étape à leur amour, la fin d'une aventure et le début d'une autre, enfin, ils allaient être réunis pour toujours, il serait son seul et unique, la concrétisation de tant d'années de rejets, de désillusions, de disputes et de réconciliations, de séparations, de non dits. Il était heureux, tellement heureux, il avait cru la perdre mais elle était là. Enfin, ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, enfin, ils avaient laissé parler leur amour, au-delà de toutes choses, ils avaient ouvert leur cœur à l'autre. Ils savaient tous deux que cela serait inévitable, ils ne pourraient lutter quoi qu'en disent les autres, ils seraient mariés, amours, amants, pour la vie. Les autres le sauraient, lui l'aimait tellement. Dans cette institution sacrée, ils se promettaient l'infini, l'éternel, ils se promettaient une vie auprès de l'autre, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, à la vie à la mort, toujours, il n'y aurait plus de place pour la liberté quoi qu'ils fassent, cela faisait partie des événements de la vie. Ils espéraient seulement que tout irait bien, elle espérait que tout irait bien après. Il le fallait, c'était important.

Quoi qu'il arrive leur union serait véritable, elle le devait, signifierait un tout, ils construiraient leur avenir ensemble peu importe ce que pourraient dire les autres, peu importe les obstacles, ensemble, ils seraient forts, c'était eux, leur couple, leur amour…oui tout serait bientôt réglé. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent…

Bien sûr Kate Beckett avait peur, elle était terrorisée comme jamais mais ce sentiment si familier en elle, faisait qu'elle parvenait à se maîtriser. Il serait là, elle savait que, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait croire, il serait là, son amour, sa vie, son one and done, lui seul serait là pour elle. Son seul et unique amour, son double, sa moitié, elle savait qu'il serait là. Qu'il comprendrait, elle l'espérait, qu'il sache combien elle l'aimait. Qu'il lise en elle comme toujours et qu'il comprenne.

Tant d'années à se cacher, tant d'années à nier mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle voulait qu'il sache combien elle l'aimait, combien il était essentiel à sa vie mais les mots lui manquaient, la situation lui échappait mais que pouvait-elle y faire. Elle ne maîtrisait rien, comme d'habitude mais il devait savoir à qu'elle point elle l'aimait, oui il devait en être certain en ce jour béni des dieux, en ce jours spécial, il devait savoir qu'il était le seul homme qu'elle voulait, lui et personne d'autre.

Elle avançait lentement dans cette allée, son cœur battait la chamade, il explosait dans sa poitrine juste pour lui, il la regardait avec amour, dévotion. Et autre chose qu'elle ne voulait voir, elle détourna la tête se fixant sur le prêtre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'instant arrivait, son instant, le point de non retour qui scellerait son destin à tout jamais peut-être. Elle espérait que tout irait bien, que tout se passerait pour le mieux, après, il fallait qu'il sache,qu'elle était folle de lui.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard empli d'amour mais il détourna les yeux, troublé, c'était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait s'y faire, cette situation semblait irréelle, comme un rêve.

La jeune femme soupira, reportant son attention sur l'homme de Dieu qui bénissait son union d'avec l'homme de sa vie.

« Nous sommes réunis en ces lieux pour unir cet homme et cette femme dont la vie a réuni leur être, ils sont tombés dans les affres de l'amour et leur vie a été bercée par l'autre » Débita le prêtre en regardant les deux amoureux.

Beckett regarda son amour, puis baissa la tête, n'osant continuer à le contempler ainsi, c'était tant d'émotions pour elle, elle avait du mal à se contenir devant ce visage qu'elle aimait plus que tout mais elle devait se maîtriser, ne rien laisser paraître devant ses yeux océan qui la troublaient tant. Non elle devait être égale à elle-même, neutre, pour ne pas flancher devant ce regard amoureux qui lui dévorait le cœur.

« Kate Beckett voulez-vous prendre pour époux… » Le prête regarda sa fiche avec un sourire radieux.

« Will Sorenson, de l'aimer, de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare !» Demanda le curé tout sourire en s'adressant à Kate.

« Oui je le veux ! » Souffla t-elle, en jetant un regard en coin à son partenaire, dont le visage se décomposait à ces mots.

Elle aurait voulu hurler devant cette mine, son cœur se brisait, il ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire, tout lui avouer.

« Will Sorenson désirez-vous prendre Kate Beckett comme épouse, de l'aimer de la chérir, jusque ce que la mort vous sépare.

Sans hésiter l'homme répondit.

« Oh oui je le veux ! »

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée souhaite s'opposer à cette union qu'il se manifeste ou se taise à jamais ». Répliqua le curé en scrutant son église.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Castle qui affichait un regard neutre à présent, dénué d'émotion, trop peut-être, il était si détaché que cela ne paraissait pas vraiment naturel.

Les yeux de Kate se portèrent sur sa meilleure amie, qu'elle supplia du regard, cette dernière soupira puis se tut.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Informa l'homme de Dieu.

Will ne se fit pas prier, il empoigna sa femme et fondit sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière après un dernier regard à l'homme qu'elle aimait se laissa faire, sans rien dire. Elle était à présent madame Sorenson et ne serait jamais madame Rodgers comme l'aurait voulu l'écrivain, comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour bien avant mais le destin en avait choisi autrement, et Richard Castle avait le cœur en miettes…

* * *

**_Voila j'attends vos retours,je sais que vous voulez me tuer mais attendez les explications du pourquoi du comment vous me connaissez y a toujours une explication !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors non ce n'est pas un rêve mais bien la suite de one and done, je suis confuse de cette attente, je sais que je vous avais prévenue mais vraiment c'était long mais pour ma défense, j'ai compensé avec Sept jours pour agir en le postant régulièrement, ça me pardonne non ? Comme je l'avais dis cette fic est illustrée par une chanson à chaque chapitre pour celle là c'est : Try de Pink, bon ce n'est pas une obligation de l'écouter avec mais bon ça rend les choses plus tragiques mdr ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contentes que cette fic vous plaise, j'ai promis qu'elle serait pire que Véritas, je sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais bon je pense tenir le bon bout !  
**

**Merci à Francky pour sa correction et toujours encore pour ma jumelle iliana !**

* * *

**Remerciement des guests !  
**

**Julie perez : non tu ne rêves pas c'est bien Will Sorenson ce qu'il fait là eh bien tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ! Ah ben oui le but était de faire croire que c'était Castle mais fallait bien mettre le doute car elle ne peut pas regarder Sorenson comme cela. Merci  
**

**Carla : Merci pour ta review, la condition de ma jumelle pour cette fic était que dans le prologue on pense que Kate épouse Will, j'ai remplie mon contrat maintenant je vais faire ce que je veux et ça sera dure ! Mouahahahahahahahahahah.  
**

**Titefolle : Mdr je fumes pas mdr mais oui y a une raison et logique. Merci pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te decevoir.  
**

**Kat : Merci pour ta review et non le dragon n'a rien à voir pour une fois :p  
**

**Catle94 : toujours une explication mais vous allez toutes me haïr je le sens ! Merci !  
**

**Mandou : bon ça été le mois et demi a venir mdr mais c'est enfin là oui tu connais l'histoire mais tu devras l'emporter dans ta tombe lol ! Merci  
**

**SophieCa : Oh oui Kate ne veut pas l'épouser mais contrainte et forcée, merci pour ta review  
**

**Guest : respires respires parce que vu la suite t'as pas finis d'hyper ventiler lol ! Merci pour ta review  
**

**Manon : oui assez horrible j'aime jouer ma sadique merci !  
**

**Hakuya : Mdr oui tu me connais maintenant dans mes écrits rien n'est ce qu'il y parait et y a toujours un cheveu dans la soupe mdr merci !  
**

**La b Stanathan : Si tu me tues pas de suite mdr merci !  
**

**Mu : Merci pour ta review, Lol y a pire comme mari qu'un beau mec agent du fbi mais y a mieux oui ! L'explication dans ce chapitre Mulan !  
**

**Guest : Désolée, je n'avais pas oublié la voici !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_** Pink Try**_

Son cœur se brisait en milliards de particules. Comment un simple mot de 3 lettres pouvait-il être aussi dévastateur.

« Oui », elle avait dit « oui ».

Jusqu'à la fin, il avait pensé vainement et surtout stupidement qu'elle changerait d'avis. Elle l'avait regardé, il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose dans ses si beaux yeux dans lesquels il aimait plus que tout se perdre, mais elle avait dit « oui ». Et lui avait fui ce regard, leur regard à ce moment alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'autel.

Il avait pensé que la femme qu'il aimait, partageait ses sentiments et qu'elle cèderait enfin, qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, qu'ils feraient leur vie tous les deux côte à côte. Il l'avait tellement souhaité, jusqu'au bout jusqu'à l'ultime pas, il avait espéré qu'elle se rétracte, se tourne vers lui, et que comme dans les films, elle se jette dans ses bras pour lui souffler son amour. Douce utopie qui le rendait amer.

Il avait vraiment cru à un moment qu'elle l'aimait, et pourtant elle avait répondu à sa déclaration quelques semaines auparavant. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle en épouse un autre ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus ? Il pensait que c'était lui qui la rendrait heureuse, qui ferait son bonheur, brisant ce mur à coup de poing.

Mais elle, avait autre chose en tête, un autre occupait son cœur. Elle avait brisé le sien. Avait-t-elle fait exprès de le faire espérer, de lui dire qu'il était important, de lui dire qu'elle le voulait, juste pour assassiner ses sentiments après cela ? Il ne la pensait pas si cruelle. Ils avaient parlé et elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, d'attendre.

Mais comment pouvait-il faire cela alors qu'elle en épousait un autre ?

Ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis à présent, et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. C'en était trop, il partirait lorsque la cérémonie serait finie, lorsque la fête battrait son plein. Il partirait pour ne jamais revenir, ou alors seulement quand on lui aurait greffé un nouveau cœur qui lui permettrait de vivre sans elle. Lorsque la simple pensée de la voir avec un autre ne le torturerait plus. Oui il reviendrait dans quelques années. Il ne serait plus jamais amoureux, il aurait changé certainement, sa joie de vivre ayant disparu. Et seule sa fille, juste sa fille lui ferait retrouver un temps.

Mais il pouvait jurer en ces lieux, que plus jamais de sa vie, il n'aimerait une femme. Il serait ce Castle que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit. Pour cela, il devait partir, ne jamais plus prendre contact avec elle. Ça serait dur, il allait vivre les pires moments de sa vie, être loin d'elle, de son air, de son odeur, de son sourire qu'il aimait tant voir, ses magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels, il adorait se noyer. Non plus jamais, il ne la reverrait, elle deviendrait une inconnue, elle n'existerait plus.

Les mariés se retournèrent vers l'assemblée, qui les félicitait. Castle lui n'était pas là, du moins son esprit. Il souriait, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Mais quel cœur au fond, il n'existait plus depuis quelques minutes. L'écrivain se redressa alors que les mariés venaient le saluer.

Will tendit la main afin de serrer celle de Rick. Ce dernier la regarda, puis après quelques hésitations, la serra. Hors de question qu'elle voit que son cœur n'était plus. Il se devait de paraître détaché, le plus possible pour donner le change. Allez juste quelques heures et il pourrait laisser tomber le masque. Juste quelques instants et il pourrait hurler, s'effondrer, juste quelques milliards de secondes avant de craquer, avant de partir loin d'elle.

« Félicitations Beckett, vous avez trouvé votre seul et unique, enfin ! » S'entendit-il dire, comme si son esprit était hors de son corps, flottant au dessus de lui.

Comme une personne ivre, il n'était plus là. Il parlait, répondait, mais son être était vide. La jeune femme sourit timidement, fuyant son regard comme honteuse. Elle voyait au delà de sa fausse gaîté, elle ne voyait plus la flamme dans ses yeux. Et elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle si cette étincelle qu'elle adorait avait disparue. Elle avait répondu à ses sentiments, et peu de temps après, les piétinait en en épousant un autre.

« Merci Castle, je… »

Elle fut interrompue par un homme d'age mur, à forte corpulence qui empoigna Will avec force et fougue, le serrant fortement dans ses bras en le secouant avec vigueur.

« Ah enfin fiston, je suis heureux pour toi » S'esclaffa l'homme en le tenant par les épaules afin de le regarder.

Il tourna la tête vers Kate et afficha un sourire radieux. Cette dernière lui rendit gênée, baissant légèrement la tête, jetant des regards en coin à Castle qui l'ignorait royalement.

« Nul doute que ta femme est une véritable déesse mon voyou ! » Affirma-t-il en contemplant Kate avec des yeux brillants.

« Je comprends ton empressement à l'épouser ! Une femme comme elle se met sous scellés. Tu as une chance inouïe qu'elle t'ait choisi ! » Ajouta-t-il en tapant sur les épaules de Sorenson, tout en admirant la jeune détective.

Il s'adressa à Castle en souriant.

« N'est-ce pas que c'est un homme comblé ? » Demanda-t-il prenant l'écrivain à témoin.

Le romancier se figea, se tendant. Il serra les poings, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il tenta de sourire, mais seul un rictus crispé arriva sur ses lèvres. Non il ne pouvait pas répondre à cela, c'était trop dur. Alors que son cœur brisé s'évanouissait en poussières, Castle coupa sa respiration puis souffla.

« Je vais vous laisser ! » S'excusa-t-il sans regarder un seul de ses interlocuteurs.

Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'église.

« Castle ! » Interpella Beckett, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le concerné se retourna dans un soupir affichant un regard neutre, la mâchoire serrée, ce qui glaça la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait eu un tel regard envers elle.

« Oui, Beckett ?» Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Kate sursauta au ton de son partenaire. Elle déglutit plongeant ses iris vertes dans celles azurs de son romancier favori.

« Je vous vois plus tard ? » Souffla-t-elle anxieuse.

Il la toisa un moment sans rien dire, se demandant comment elle osait lui demander ça, puis répondit dans un soupir qui lui arracha les boyaux.

« Bien-sûr Beckett, enfin madame Sorenson ! »

Kate ferma les yeux serrant les dents, ravalant sa salive, pour ne pas éclater en sanglots en voyant son partenaire partir, les épaules basses, visiblement le cœur en morceaux.

« Je crois que ce gars est jaloux de toi Will ! » Rigola l'homme.

Il se tourna vers Kate la regardant avec des yeux lumineux.

« Mais qui ne le serait pas en voyant ta femme » Continua-t-il dans un rire sonore qui fit grimacer Kate de nouveau.

Elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son rire, le faire taire mais ne pouvait pas. Elle se devait d'être l'épouse modèle alors que son cœur saignait, alors qu'il n'était plus dans sa poitrine. Elle devait faire bonne figure, être une autre, celle amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle avait épousé, pas celle qui se languissait d'un autre…

Elle sourit donc à l'homme en face d'elle, alors que son mari la serrait contre lui, embrassant la tempe de sa femme qui se dégagea quelque peu.

Ils sortirent de l'église sous les acclamations de la foule, des flashs et confettis. Kate se protégea, en tournant la tête vers son époux, et son regard rencontra celui de Castle qui, après quelques secondes de leur connexion habituelle, détourna les yeux enlaçant par les épaules sa fille et sa mère. Elle soupira alors qu'elle le voyait partir, espérant qu'il serait là pour la suite afin de pouvoir lui parler.

Elle soupira alors que Lanie, Esposito et Ryan venaient à sa rencontre. Ils la félicitèrent mais leurs regards étaient emplis de reproches. Même sa meilleure amie secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Et sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, ils repartirent. Et voila qu'eux aussi allaient lui faire la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de Castle blessé.

Le cortège des mariés arriva à la salle des fêtes pour le vin d'honneur prévu avant l'ouverture du bal et du repas. Ils furent salués par l'assemblée qui les acclama une nouvelle fois. Puis après un nouveau lancer de confettis, tous rentrèrent pour commencer la fête. L'homme qui avait déjà sévi dans l'église, revint à la charge en venant trinquer avec eux. Kate ne pouvait plus supporter la situation et se sentait étouffer. Elle ne voulait que Castle, lui parler et le cherchait du regard. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle se tourna vers l'individu lui souriant.

« Monsieur Philing excusez-moi, je vais voir mes invités pour les remercier de leur venue. » Lui dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire commercial.

« Bien entendu très chère, mais cela ne se fait-il pas en compagnie de votre mari ? » Voulu-t-il savoir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah, eh bien je suppose que de son côté il veut aussi saluer les siens, n'est-ce pas chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle à Sorenson en lui lançant un regard qui le défiait de la contredire.

« Ah euh, oui bien-sûr. Tu sais Ben, nous n'allons pas déjà rester accrocher l'un à l'autre. Il faut partager un peu quand même ! » Ria Will en enlaçant sa femme par l'épaule pour l'embrasser sur la tempe, contredisant ses dires.

« Une femme comme la tienne ne se partage pas, on risquerait de te la voler. Déjà cet homme là, ne serait pas contre un emprunt à long terme ! » Répliqua Philling en désignant Castle du doigt, ce dernier parlant avec les gars et Lanie.

Kate se figea, elle ne voulait pas que cet homme s'intéresse à son partenaire. Elle serra donc les dents et se retint de hurler. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu aller le voir pour lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas sans que l'homme prête trop d'attention à Castle.

« Tu sais que je pourrais éloigner ce type définitivement Will ! » Entendit-elle Philling proposer à Sorenson, confirmant ses craintes.

« Haha mais non, voyons, il est rien ce type, j'ai rien à craindre de lui ! » Se hâta de répondre l'agent du FBI, alors qu'il avisait le visage blême de son épouse.

« Oui bien-sûr, mais on peut lui expliquer que c'est une chasse gardée, maintenant ! » Insista l'homme en regardant l'écrivain avec un regard noir.

Kate allait intervenir lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'agent Shaw qui lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Sorenson rire, en répondant à l'homme qu'elle était sa femme, et qu'il avait assisté à leur mariage, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'autre éclaircissement.

« Lâchez-moi Jordan ! » Cria Kate se dégageant de son étreinte alors que la rouquine l'avait entraînée dans une pièce en retrait.

« Je sais que c'est difficile Kate, mais vous ne devez pas contrarier cet homme, cela est trop risqué ! » Conseilla la jeune femme en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Mais bon sang, je n'ai rien demandé moi, tout ça est de la faute de Sorenson ! » Pesta Kate en tapant du pied en serrant les poings et les dents de rage.

« Je sais que vous êtes en colère Kate, mais on le tient ! » Temporisa Shaw.

« Ah oui ? Et quand allez-vous le tenir réellement ? Car rien n'avance, et vous m'aviez dit que je ne serais pas obligée d'aller jusqu'au mariage, que vous l'auriez avant, et me voila à jouer les mariées ! » Contra Kate en pointant un doigt menaçant sur son amie du FBI.

« Je sais bien Kate, mais cet homme est dangereux, et nous avons eu des contretemps ! » Admit-elle désolée.

« Ah oui ! Merci pour le contretemps ! Je mens à mes amis, à ma famille et à … » Kate ne finit pas sa phrase se pinçant les lèvres.

« Et à Castle… » Termina pour elle Jordan en souriant.

Kate détourna la tête croisant les bras en faisant la moue.

« Je n'aime pas lui mentir et je…je ne veux pas qu'il se méprenne, je… » Souffla-t-elle, contrariée.

« Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir, mais vous ne pouvez rien lui dire pour l'instant ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Castle est mon partenaire, mon ami, Castle est… » Débita Kate pour laisser sa phrase en suspens.

« L'homme que vous aimez ! » Conclut Shaw pour elle à nouveau.

« Je lui fais du mal, je l'ai vu. Si le capitaine est au courant, pourquoi pas lui ? » Rétorqua Kate sans tenir compte de ce qu'avait dit son amie.

« Parce que vous savez que c'est dangereux, que si moins de personnes sont impliqués, moins de bavures risquent d'être faites qui compromettraient des mois d'infiltration » Répondit l'agent comme s'il expliquait cela à un simple d'esprit.

« Mais Castle, on peut lui faire confiance, Castle sait tenir sa langue, je … je ne… » Bégaya Kate sentant les larmes venir, alors que sa gorge se serrait, repensant à la détresse qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de l'amour de sa vie.

« Je sais Kate, mais tenez bon. Encore quelques jours seront nécessaires, après vous pourrez aller parler à votre écrivain et tout lui dire, et passer à la vitesse supérieure avec lui ! » Expliqua l'agent un sourire espiègle sur le visage, alors que Kate rougissait, détournant son regard gênée d'avoir été percée à jour.

« Kate ? » Appela Sorenson.

« Oui ? » Répondit l'intéressée en soupirant exaspérée.

« Le vin d'honneur est fini, on nous attend pour l'ouverture du bal ! » Lui apprit-il d'un air désolé.

Kate soupira de nouveau, regarda Jordan qui lui lança un regard d'encouragement, et après une grimace prit la main de son mari à contre cœur.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, elle n'aimait pas jouer la comédie. Et surtout, le seul avec qui elle voulait danser c'était Castle. Les seuls bras dans lesquels elle voulait être, c'était ceux de son partenaire. Et elle ne pouvait pas, du moins par pour cette danse, car elle espérait bien pouvoir danser avec lui lors de la soirée. Et si elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire la vérité, elle voulait lui faire passer un message, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Kate ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, comment lui faire comprendre. Mais elle savait qu'une fois ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle trouverait la réponse.

« Fais pas cette tête Kate, c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie et on croirait que t'es à un enterrement ! » Répliqua Sorenson quelque peu blessé que son ex prenne ainsi le fait de jouer son épouse.

Était-ce une si pénible corvée ? Pourtant elle avait été heureuse avec lui. Mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait constaté qu'elle était attirée par cette saloperie d'écrivain. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, il devait bien se faire à l'idée que c'était au delà de l'attirance, elle l'aimait. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il l'avait compris et il avait alors espéré vainement d'avoir peut-être une seconde chance. Mais l'attitude et le ton de la belle, lui démontraient clairement que nul doute n'était permis. Pourtant lui, ne l'avait jamais oublié…

« Désolée, mais si monsieur n'avait pas cru bon de m'impliquer dans ses enquêtes, je ne serais pas obligée de faire semblant ! » Cracha Kate acerbe en se dégageant de son époux.

« Je sais, je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix ! » S'excusa Will en baissant la tête, n'osant affronter le regard inquisiteur de sa compagne.

« On a toujours le choix Will, fallait être mieux préparé. Qu'est-ce que tu avais aussi à avoir gardé ma photo alors que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des années ! » Contra Kate en lui lançant un regard noir qui le glaça.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux Kate, mais joues encore un peu le jeu ! » Supplia-t-il ignorant la blessure de son cœur qui se rappelait à son bon vouloir.

« Mais bien entendu chéri, ai-je le choix ? » Pesta Kate, sarcastique, alors qu'elle passait brusquement son bras sous celui de son mari, affichant un sourire Colgate commerciale alors que ses invités et ceux de Will applaudissaient à leur entrée.

_**Un flash lui vint de ce jour où elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Gates. Castle n'était pas là mais elle avait vu Shaw arriver dans leur service, cette dernière la saluant d'un hochement de tête.**_

_**Elle entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure en refermant derrière elle, sous le regard intrigué de Ryan et Esposito. Elle put entendre, un « c'est sérieux » de la part de son collègue latino avant de refermer la porte, serrant la main de Jordan.**_

_**« Bonjour Jordan, heureuse de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans nos locaux ? » S'enquit-elle en avisant l'agent avec qui elle avait collaboré une fois.**_

_**« L'agent Shaw est là pour vous emprunter ! » Déclara Gates sans détour.**_

_**« Euh comment ça m'emprunter ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse, fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**« Kate, je pense que vous connaissez bien l'agent Sorenson ? » annonça directement l'agent.**_

_**« Euh oui ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Kate le cœur palpitant.**_

_**« Non ne vous inquiétez pas mais il a besoin de vous ! » L'informa la rouquine plongeant ses iris bleus dans celles vertes de Kate.**_

_**« De moi, mais en quoi ? » Voulut-elle savoir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait à voir avec cette histoire.**_

_**« Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'agent Sorenson est infiltré au sein d'une mafia très dangereuse, afin de démanteler celle-ci. Il a accumulé beaucoup de preuves contre leur dirigeant. Il est sur le point de la faire éclater mais seul hic, il a besoin de vous pour parfaire sa couverture, le temps de conclure cette affaire délicate ! » Lui apprit Gates sur un ton neutre et détaché, comme si elle lui avait parlé de la dernière affaire en cours.**_

_**« En quoi pourrait-il avoir besoin de moi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je ne suis pas au courant de cette affaire et je ne fais pas partie du FBI ! » Rétorqua Kate méfiante en croisant les bras.**_

_**« Disons que pour donner une profondeur à son personnage, il s'est inventé une petite amie qui se nomme Kate et qui a vos traits ! » l'informa-t-elle timidement épiant les réactions de la détective.**_

_**« Quoi, mais c'est une plaisanterie ? » Hurla Kate estomaquée.**_

_**« Non Kate, malheureusement ! » Soupira la femme des services de l'état, d'un air désolé.**_

_**« Bon eh bien alors, trouvez quelqu'un qui me ressemble pour jouer cette fiancée ! » Reprocha Kate en grimaçant de mépris.**_

_**« Oui nous voudrions bien, seulement Sorenson avait gardé une photo de vous deux, et Philling veut organiser votre mariage » Annonça Shaw sans détour sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.**_

_**Kate resta interdite un moment, puis éclata. **_

_**« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, parce qu'il est hors de question que je joue les épouses ! » Aboya Kate, la colère l'envahissant peu à peu.**_

_**« J'entends bien lieutenant, mais ce serait compromettre une enquête de plusieurs mois ! » Tenta Shaw posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme voulant la calmer. **_

_**« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de cela. Si Will n'a pas préparé son infiltration correctement. » Râla Beckett alors qu'elle se sentait spoliée.**_

_**Elle n'avait rien demandé. Est-ce que lorsqu'elle avait une affaire en cours, elle demandait l'aide d'un de ses ex pour la clore ? Non ! Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pris à cet abruti de la mêler à ça ?**_

_**« Je vous l'accorde, mais il n'y a pas le choix. Philling est un homme dangereux, et s'il respire la moindre entourloupe, il se débarrassera de l'agent Sorenson, et toute notre affaire repartira de zéro ! » Souffla l'agent désolée.**_

_**« Nous approchons du but, et le reste de l'enquête dépend de votre coopération. S'il vous plait Kate, je vous le demande comme un service entre amies. » Ajouta-t-elle.**_

_**Kate soupira, rassemblant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle pesa le pour et le contre avisant tour à tour son capitaine puis Jordan. Avait-elle le choix ? Will était un ex certes, mais il était aussi un ami, et elle se préoccupait de son sort. Comment se regarder dans une glace si par son caprice, il venait à lui arriver quelque chose ?**_

_**« Très bien, que dois-je faire ? » Abdiqua-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir de contrainte.**_

_**« Vous faire passer pour une fiancée folle amoureuse. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au mariage, juste jouer la belle fiancée qui rêve de passer sa vie avec son amour ! »**_

**_« Quelques soirées, journées ou dîners le temps que l'on ait ce qu'il faut pour mettre cet homme en prison. Nous avons fait disparaître toutes traces de votre véritable identité. Vous êtes Kate Beckett, brillante avocate au Cabinet prestigieux de__Haywood Martin WISE. » L'informa Shaw en lui tendant ses nouveaux papiers d'identité._**

_**« Aucun refus n'était envisagé alors ! » Constata la jeune femme en prenant les papiers.**_

_**« Eh bien, je me doutais que vous ne pourriez pas refuser de l'aide à un ami ! » Répliqua Jordan avec un sourire victorieux.**_

_**La jeune femme se tut, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait, Castle se méprendrait sûrement, elle devait le mettre au courant.**_

_**« Bien d'accord, je dois en parler avec mon équipe ! » Voulut-elle imposer.**_

_**« Non, personne ne doit le savoir. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant et moins grands seront les risques de faire capoter cette histoire. » Contra la rouquine d'un air désolé.**_

_**« Mais quand même, ce sont mes coéquipiers ! » Dit Kate en haussant le ton, sentant sa colère refaire surface.**_

_**« Je sais mais cet homme est très dangereux. Il se débarrasse des gens sans scrupule et mettre vos amis au courant, est mettre leur vie en danger ! » Informa Shaw sérieusement sur un ton ferme et définitif.**_

_**« Mais je vais devoir leur mentir ? » Se plaignit Kate qui pensait à Castle à ce moment, et au mal que cela lui ferait alors que leur relation commençait tout juste à évoluer enfin vers une plus intime..**_

_**« Pas vraiment un mensonge, ne rien leur dire, puisque nous n'aurons pas à aller jusqu'au bout, même si Philling est prêt à vous payer les noces de vos rêves. » Détourna Jordan alors qu'elle regardait Gates, recherchant une quelconque aide.**_

_**« Bien, mais je dois au moins en parler à Castle ! » Concéda-t-elle en soupirant.**_

_**« Personne Kate et surtout pas Castle ! » S'interposa Gates.**_

_**« Mais ? » Objecta la jeune femme.**_

_**« Castle est un civil, il ne doit être en aucun cas impliqué dans ceci. » Continua le capitaine fermement.**_

_**« Mais c'est mon partenaire ! » Clama-t-elle avec ferveur.**_

_**« Il n'est pas flic ! » Contra durement le capitaine.**_

_**« Je sais que cela va être difficile, mais pensez à la sécurité de votre ami. Vous ne voulez pas le mettre en danger lui et sa famille ? » Raisonna Jordan en posant une main sur l'épaule de la détective.**_

_**« Non, bien-sûr que non ! » Admit Kate en baissant la tête.**_

_**Jamais elle n'aurait voulu que l'amour de sa vie et sa famille soit en danger. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir Castle blessé, ou pire tué, ou même qu'un des siens le soit, elle ne supporterait pas.**_

_**« Bien dans ce cas, le silence le plus total est de mise lieutenant ! » Ordonna Gates.**_

_**« Et comment ferais-je pour être présente ici et avec Sorenson ! » Voulut savoir la brunette perplexe.**_

_**« Je vous donne un congé Beckett, cela fait longtemps que vous n'en avez pas pris n'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua sa supérieure sans hésitation, comme si cela était préparé depuis un moment.**_

_**« Oui, mais euh, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à C… mes collègues ? » Objecta-t-elle avec virulence n'aimant décidément pas le plan qui s'échafaudait sans son accord.**_

_**« Que vous avez besoin de repos ! » Répliqua sa chef du tac au tac.**_

_**« Mais ? » Opposa-t-elle de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**« Détective, je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas entraver une enquête fédérale ! » Répliqua Gates.**_

_**« Non sir ! » Répondit faiblement Kate qui se sentait prise au piège.**_

_**Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne la quittait pas. Cette histoire allait lui coûter cher…**_

_**« Bien dans ce cas, considérez-vous en vacances ! » Informa Gates sans détour.**_

_**« Bien ! » Répondit simplement Kate.**_

_**« Je suis désolée » S'excusa Shaw alors qu'elles sortaient toutes deux du bureau après avoir pris congés du capitaine.**_

_**« J'espère que cela ne tournera pas mal… » Craignit Kate**_

_**« Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, et dans quelques semaines vous serez libre d'aller passer votre temps avec votre écrivain ! » Lui assura Shaw sûre d'elle, comme si elle lisait l'avenir.**_

_**« Alors là, cela n'a rien à voir ! » Se défendit Kate avec une vigueur peu mesurée.**_

_**« Oui bien entendu, ce n'est qu'un simple partenaire ! » Reconnut l'agent avec complaisance sachant très bien qu'il en était autrement.**_

_**Shaw quitta le douze alors que Castle arrivait deux cafés en main.**_

_**« Bonjour détective, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Lança-t-il joyeusement en tendant un des deux cafés qu'il avait en main.**_

_**Kate avisa son nectar préféré dans un froncement de sourcil, et après s'être excusée, prit la direction de la sortie sous le regard surpris de son ami, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa muse n'avait pas voulu de son rituel. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui étreignait les tripes sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.**_

_**« J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? » Entendit-elle Castle demander à ses deux acolytes alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de l'ascenseur.**_

_**« Vous avez sûrement trop tardé aujourd'hui Castle, elle en avait marre d'attendre son café ! » Répondit Ryan alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la cabine, jetant un regard à Castle qui se figea à celui-ci.**_

**_Il sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais il ne pouvait dire quoi. Elle l'avait remarqué dans ses yeux, elle espérait juste que tout se passe bien entre eux_. Qu'il comprenne…**

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les cris de la foule qui les acclamait, alors qu'ils pénétraient tous deux dans la salle. Philling hurla en riant.

« Allez, ouvrez le bal qu'on puisse manger ! »

Sans attendre Sorenson prit Kate par la taille et l'entraîna au milieu de la pièce où ils entamèrent une douce valse sous les yeux de leurs invités. La brunette tourna la tête vers la foule et croisa le regard de son partenaire. Il l'observait avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Et son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir, elle devait tout lui dire, peu importe les conséquences. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce mensonge. Elle devait le rassurer et lui dire que c'est lui qu'elle aimait.

Sorenson la fit tournoyer rapidement ce qui lui fit perdre des yeux son amour et lorsque enfin la musique s'arrêta sous les applaudissements des gens autour d'eux, elle chercha du regard son partenaire, mais ne croisa pas ses yeux.

Il avait disparu.

_Comment essayer de se relever alors que le cœur est brisé, on ne peut rien essayer, ils s'étaient brûlés d'essayer … Essai, Essai mais comment essayer lorsque son amour n'est plus…_

* * *

_**Voila combien veulent ma mort ? Toutes ? Ben vous n'auriez pas la suite ! Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires et vous me refaite la même ? Cette fois promis ça va venir plus rapidement le chapitre deux est commencé !**  
_


End file.
